The Sinister Six
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Part 1 of the Negaforce Saga


The Sinister Six Note: Of course you know of the "Fearsome Five" from Darkwing Duck. Well, they're about to meet a new member and she wins the heart of Quackerjack. Villainy has a new face, and it is the face of a clown. Part I of the NegaForce Saga.  
  
"Define "normal"."—my quote  
  
Chapter 1—Out of Work  
  
Jillian Featherstone had painted her bill with ruby-red lipstick and suited up in her velour outfit. She looked ravishing. The color of the velour matched her eyes, which were violet as pansies. Her flaxen brunette hair was tied in a plum bow, shiny and perfect in the light. She was beautiful and intelligent. She was the woman that made the St. Canard Circus interesting. She was the main attraction, with her magic and acrobatic act. She was multitalented. However, her career as "Sparkles" was about to end when a new heartthrob waltzed into the circus. His name was David Copperbeak. David had the ladies all a-twitter. Jillian tried to beat him at his own magical games, but she was no match against his mesmerizing magic. Her boss became irate, realizing "Sparkles" wasn't bringing in much money, he decided to fire her. Jillian was saddened at this and knew that she would have to find another job somewhere.  
  
Jillian had trouble finding a new job, even with her talents and intelligence. No one would hire an "ex-acrobat". She was beginning to lose hope about her future until she heard about the "Fearsome Five". She had heard of the "Fearsome Five" in the past in the news and for some reason that criminal organization had a strange allure to it. She was very intrigued by the young criminal John Quackerwitz (alias Quackerjack) and the way he executed robberies. He had a love for toys, something she had never outgrown. Besides, he was rather handsome and he had that certain charm and charisma that made him attractive and she felt herself slowly falling in love with John. She wondered if she would be good material for the Fearsome Five. There was only one way to find out and that was to find the Fearsome Five's hideout and then prove herself to them. She was crazy enough to do it, and proud of that craziness as well.  
  
Chapter 2—Let The Magic Begin  
  
Before Jillian could prove herself to the Fearsome Five, she trained herself in necromancy and developed a new name, Glitter. She kept her old outfit, but altered her makeup and the rest of her costume. She wore combat boots instead of dance boots, and black leather gloves. She was beginning to look gothic in the way she dressed, but she looked gorgeous as ever. She could now use the powers of black magic to her every whim and will, and hopefully she would be able to prove herself worthy of the Fearsome Five.  
  
It took some searching in dark alleys but Jillian was able to find the secret hideout of the Fearsome Five. She knocked at the door with the back of her knuckles. "Who is it ?", Quackerjack questioned. Jillian's heartbeat raced, and she calmed herself, keeping her composure stoic. "It is I, Glitter. I want to be a part of your group. I want to prove myself worthy to your Boss, Negaduck." Jillian said, trying not to blush in Quackerjack's presence. He was handsome in his mug shots but up close he was breathtaking. And that insane glint in his eyes made him all the more mesmerizing. Quackerjack felt a little smitten by her too. "Sure, Glitter. Go ahead. Show us what you've got.", he said, leading her to Negaduck's office. This was the moment of truth. Everything depended on how necromancy would or would not impress Negaduck. The other members waited outside Negaduck's office chattering about the newcomer and how pretty she was while inside, Jillian was demonstrating the skills she had learned in just one week's time. Negaduck was thrilled. "I have heard of necromancy, but you are amazing to have learned so much in such a short time. You must be brilliant.", Negaduck said. He gave her a sly smirk. He placed his hand under his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. "I'm convinced to keep you in our little brigade but...that means I have to change our name. Instead of being the Fearsome Five, we shall be the Sinister Six. I know it sounds a little bit "Marvel-esc" but it's all I can think of, dang it !", Negaduck said, emphatically. Jillian held back a laugh. But, instead she gave a rather dubious smile. "You have a lovely smile, Glitter...You look familiar. I'm sure I've seen you around somewhere before. Ah, yes ! You were Sparkles before you were canned.", Negaduck said. "My moronic boss decided to fire me for that boy-toy Copperbeak !", Jillian fumed. "And wouldn't it be lovely if you could get revenge on them first ?", Negaduck mused. It was something she had been thinking about and the idea of it was tempting. "Hmmm, it sounds risky. But...It would be satisfying to get my revenge on my impudent boss.", Jillian sneered, a fiery glint in her violet eyes. Negaduck liked to see this in a newcomer. She had fire and spunk in her, a spark of enthusiasm that had been missing from the other members of the Fearsome Five. He had a feeling he was going to like this change...Perhaps he would be able to defeat his adversary Darkwing Duck. Only time would tell in that matter.  
  
Chapter 3—Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold  
  
The circus was performing outside of St. Canard but The Sinister Six had known of it before hand. As villains, it always paid to be well informed. "Finally, I will have revenge on my idiotic boss.", Jillian thought, rubbing her hands together greedily. The show began, lights of different colors shone upon the three rings, and the ringmaster came out to announce the first act, being Copperbeak. "Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages ! I am proud to present the greatest show on earth, Ringam Brothers Beakum and Barley Circus ! And now ! It is my honor and pleasure to introduce the world famous, charmer of the 21st century...David Copperbeak !", he said triumphantly. David came out to the center ring, his redlined black cape flowing majestically behind him. He brushed back his raven hair and gave the audience a bright smile, sending the young ladies into the stratosphere with squeals and sighs. He rolled up his sleeves and began his dazzling show of "magic". "Magic. HA ! I'll show you magic !", Jillian grinned sardonically. "This is the part I like the best.", Negaduck said to the rest of his team. Bushroot looked at Jillian summoning her dark powers and shivered. "Quit doing that, you overgrown leaf !", Megavolt griped, mock slapping him. Bushroot whimpered like a lost puppy. Jillian unleashed the spell she had summoned and watched it destroy everything in sight. She cackled. Negaduck grinned at her, "What a lyrical laugh.", he thought. She smoothed down her violet velour shirt and dusted off her hands. "My revenge has finally been sought out ! Come on, Sinister Six...Let's get a pizza, I'm famished.", Jillian said. "I'm really starting to like you, Glitter.", Negaduck said, following her out. The rest of the Sinister Six followed. Even though she was beautiful and intelligent the others were beginning to become jealous of her. Quackerjack was head over heals for her, and to see Negaduck's obvious interest in her was making him a little hot under the collar. "Negaduck, don't you dare touch her...", he thought, glaring at him. The six of them ran out of the building as it collapsed behind them. "I'm thinking that Glitter never should of joined us.", Megavolt whispered to Liquidator. "The only reason she is with us is because of her appeal...That's false advertising.", Liquidator agreed. "She's frightening...Pure and simple.", Bushroot quivered. "Well, she is buying us pizza guys !", Quackerjack exclaimed, arms akimbo. "Oh, shut up !", the others said harshly in unison. This was becoming a rather complex situation and Quackerjack hoped things would turn around. Somehow there was a way to remedy this situation.  
  
Chapter 4—Jealousy  
  
After the six had eaten pizza together, they headed back to their secret hideout to rest from a long day of destruction. Jillian couldn't sleep though. She felt unwelcome, and she knew that Negaduck had his eyes set on her. She didn't find that very comforting. "Maybe I shouldn't have joined the Fearsome Five. They were perfectly happy without me...", Jillian said, wiping off her makeup. Quackerjack couldn't sleep either, and he bumped into Jillian. "Oh, sorry Glitter...", he said. Then he noticed that she was without her makeup. She looked even more radiant than before. He blushed. "Hello, John.", she said. "How did you know my name ?", Quackerjack asked. "I've read about you. I am up to date. I always keep up to date on the news." "I've seen you on TV...Weren't you Sparkles ? Jillian Featherstone !", Quackerjack nearly screeched, placing his hand on his cheek. "Correct !", Jillian said. The two kept their laughter down in order not to wake the rest of the gang. Jillian's expression turned into a frown. "What's wrong, Jill ?", Quackerjack asked, trying to comfort her. He placed his hand atop hers. "I shouldn't be a part of the Fearsome Five. They are very jealous of me.", she confessed. "But without you with us, it will seem emptier here in the hideout.", Quackerjack said, with a trace of a tear in his right eye. Jillian loved him so much, she didn't want to leave him but, she knew that she was going to have to work with the other members and make them look good as well if she wanted to stay in the Sinister Six. "John, I want to stay here with you. I—love you.", Jillian said, softly. Quackerjack blushed slightly, and he was hoping she would say that. He hoped that this relationship with Jill would bloom and he could finally feel loved. But, first impressions are always hard to keep. And Negaduck was another problem that had to be solved. "Somehow, together we will figure out a way to keep Negaduck's dirty mitts off of you and keep the family unity in the Sinister Six.", Quackerjack noted. They discussed their plan together, and Jillian kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thanks for the inspiration, John.", she said. "Oh, you can call me Jack, Jill.", Quackerjack called back. "Jack it is then.", Jillian said, walking away to her room. Quackerjack almost floated back to his room, he was in a state of euphoria.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Jillian worked together with the others in the Six to boost their morale with Negaduck. Negaduck was pleased that Glitter had improved the state of villainy. He really liked her, enough to want to marry her, make her Queen of the entire world if he could. Quackerjack had seen enough of Negaduck's wandering eye to make him want to physically harm Negaduck in ungodly ways. So, he told Negaduck what he thought and confessed to him how he felt about Glitter. Negaduck was slightly angered by this to begin with, but he realized that if Quackerjack were to follow his dream of marrying Glitter then soon there would be the pitter-patter of little villain protégé's feet. Besides, in his alternate dimension, he had a wife and child of his own and if they had heard that he had interests in Jillian he would be cooking in the Pit of Eternal Peril.  
  
So, with all things remedied and all past angst put aside, the Sinister Six stayed in tact. John Quackerwitz and Jillian Featherstone were later married both becoming lawfully joined together, and it was everything they could have possibly wanted. John was so happy with Jill, he loved her to no end and knew that she would love him to no end as well. The other members of the Sinister Six were happy for him, and congratulated them both. It was a good idea to keep Jillian because she made life a little happier for them all.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt November 12, 2000 


End file.
